Pink Pistols
The Pink Pistols are a gay gun rights organization in the United States and Canada. Their mottos are "Armed gays don't get bashed" and "Pick on someone your own caliber." Inspired by a Salon.com Article by Jonathan Rauch,Pink pistols - Salon.com Doug Krick, a libertarian activist from Massachusetts, founded the Pink Pistols in July 2000. The organization now has 48 Chapters in 32 States and 2 countries that are principally made up of gun-owning LGBT individuals, though neither condition is mandatory for membership.Pink Pistols The political orientation of the Pink Pistols is considered unusual due to the popular perception in the United States of firearms ownership as a "conservative issue" and sexuality as a "liberal issue." However, there is nothing within either of these two single-issues that is mutually exclusive and a variety of other pro-gun organizations exist for groups not typically associated with gun rights (for example the "Democrats for the Second Amendment"). Pink Pistols activities include firing range visits and political activism. The group occasionally produces report cards on politicians, rating their position on issues of interest to members. According to pinkpistols.org, The Pink Pistol's symbol consists of an overhead view of a picto-person aiming a handgun in an isosceles stance super-imposed on a pink triangle. The pink triangle, now a gay pride and gay rights symbol, was originally a badge that homosexual concentration camp victims had to wear during the Holocaust. References See also * Gay rights * Outright Libertarians * Rainbow Dragon Society External links *The Pink Pistols, official website *"Coming Out of the Closet: These guys won’t be victims", from the National Review *Pink Pistols from Salon.com Chapters : See Pink Pistols' Chapters list * Atlanta (Forum, Mailing list) * Portland, Oregon (Mailing list) * Central Texas (Mailing list) * Charlotte, NC (Mailing list) * Dallas Fort Worth (Hot Shotz Mailing list, (Alternate Mailing list)) * Orange County, CA (Mailing list) * Los Angeles (Mailing list) * Michigan (Mailing list) * Tacoma, WA (Mailing list) * Houston, TX (Website, Mailing list, Alternate Mailing list) * Central Ohio (Mailing list) * Cleveland, Ohio (Mailing list) * Delaware Valley (Mailing list) * Toledo, Ohio (Mailing list) * Alaska (Mailing list) * Spokane, WA (Mailing list) * Cincinnati (Mailing list) * San Francisco (Mailing list) * Northern Virginia (Mailing list) * Sacramento Valley (Mailing list) * New York City (Mailing list) * New England (Mailing list) * Palouse, WA (Mailing list) * Florida (Mailing list) * Fort Wayne, IN (Mailing list) * Savannah, GA Mailing list) * Chattanooga, TN (Mailing list) * Huntsville, AL Mailing list) * Pittsburgh, PA (Mailing list, Alternate mailing list) * Oklahoma City (Mailing list) * District of Columbia (Mailing list, Alternate mailing list, Another mailing list) * Western Montana Mailing list) * Lima Area, Ohio (Mailing list) * Dayton, Ohio (Mailing list) * Knoxville, TN (Mailing list) * Indianapolis (Mailing list) * Phoenix, AZ (Mailing list) * Las Vegas, NV (Mailing list) * St. Louis, MO (Mailing list) Category:Weapons Category:Political advocacy groups in the United States Category:2000 birthsCategory:Living people